Do you still mean it?
by Maven Alazais
Summary: Three years after they parted, Sakura and Shaoran meet again. It's time to think all things through. Sakura x Shaoran, with hints of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

*SET THREE YEARS AFTER THE END OF THE ANIMATED SERIES*

***A/N: Hello there! This is a short fanfic I came up with, about Sakura and Shaoran mostly, with hints of other pairings. Sorry for any inaccuracies, I've only watched the series (all 70 episodes again and again), but have not read the manga. Hope you enjoy it, please rate and review.**

**NO COPYRIGHT VIOLATION INTENDED, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY. ***

~CHAPTER ONE: LONG TIME NO SEE~

Sakura was sitting on her bed, trying to sew the collar of a shirt she had been working on for the past few weeks. She was actually pretty excited to send this to her… boyfriend? A sigh escaped her lips. She didn't know how to call him and the truth she never really bothered asking about their situation.

Shaoran had left three years ago for Hong Kong, after all the cards were captured and turned into Sakura cards, after the battle with Eriol. He had visited them five months after he left, and never again since then. They talked of course, on the phone, and exchanged letters, which made Sakura extremely happy, following her brother's scornful looks and her Dad's goofy smiles. He had told her that he loved her, and Sakura knew she felt the same, but couldn't say the words when the time came. But Shaoran knew. She was confident that he did. She sat up and stared at the black teddy bear on her desk, with a small red beret on its head.

She chuckled at the sight of the small hat. Recently, Li –as she liked to call the plush toy- had been her guinea pig on sewing, under Tomoyo's and her Dad's instructions. She had gotten pretty good, and made sure to always send Shaoran some samples of her craft. He seemed to appreciate them, at least through his letters. Another sigh came out.

"You're thinking about the kid, again, Sakura?" Kero asked, munching on a cupcake.

"He's not a kid, Kero, and neither am I anymore."

"Mmm… right."

"What was that now? Irony?" Sakura asked angered.

Kero simply smiled and flew to the desk.

"Yes, I was thinking about him." She admitted. "What's so wrong with it?"

"Nothing. But it's been a long time, so maybe you should…"

"…I'm not leaving him!"

"Who said anything about that, Sakura? I was going to suggest a visit, that's all. Geez…"

Sakura pouted and let her head fall on the pillow. "Maybe I should pay him a visit, but I can't right now. With school and all. The second trimester's about to start."

"Speaking of which… Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Maybe we could practice some now."

"Ooooh, no, Kero. I'm too tired. This shirt's been draining all of my energy."

Kerberos shook his round head. "Maybe you should leave sewing aside for now, and deal with your cards, eh?"

"Me and my cards are fine! I'm just trying different activities, that is all, heheh!"

"_Sakura! Dinner's ready!"_

"I'm coming!"  
She put on her kitten slippers and walked towards the door.

"Your Dad prepared dinner today, right?" Kero asked.

"Yes."

"Then there's dessert! Please, please, please bring me some!"

"Yes, okay." She pushed the door open.

"I hope it's pudding. I looooove pudding."

She closed the door behind her, and heard Kero chirping '_pudding, pudding, sweet pudding!'. _She chuckled and descended the stairs, entering the kitchen area. Yukito was sitting on his usual position.

"Good evening, Sakura!" He greeted.

"Good evening, Yukito!"

"How come you didn't break the parquet coming down, monster?" Toya teased and Sakura frowned.

"Don't you think this joke is getting a little old, Big Brother?" She asked, claiming her seat. Toya gave her a cold look.

"Since you say so…" He commented, bringing the plates on the table.

"How was your day, Sakura?" Yukito asked, with his usual kind smile. Even after all these years, she was still amazed at how Yukito and Yue could actually be the same person.

"It was alright, thank you. Yours?"

"Fine. Toya and I had some work at the local fair. How come didn't you and Tomoyo come?"

"Eh, well… We will come! Maybe on Sunday."

"Good."

Toya sat on the table, with their Dad, and Sakura watched as they exchanged cute glances. She slightly grinned and started to eat her meal. She might have been a bit jealous of them having each other, but she knew she had to be patient. Her relationships in general, weren't actually easy, or normal to say at least. A knock on the door made her snap out of her thought bubble.

"I'll go." Toya announced, walking towards the door. She heard the front door open, followed by some moments of silence.

"Y-You." Sakura heard her brother say. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura got up and moved to the front door, trying to take a look at their visitor. She saw a male figure about Yukito's height and moved a bit to catch the rest of him. Toya stepped aside and revealed the rest of him. Sakura's jaw dropped, as she saw the too-familiar brown eyes and the dark brown hair falling in front of them. She noticed the red color of his cheeks and smiled widely.

***How was it? Please let me know, and I'll try to post a new chapter soon. It's not going to be too long, just a few chapters**** ***


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: Hello all! I'm really sorry for any typos and mistakes in the previous chapter, but I was writing it in quite a haste, so I didn't take much time to review it, heheh:P So, here's the second one, a short one too. Hope you like it, please take the time to write me a review or a comment or anything! I'm also aware that the name is Syaoran with y, but I prefer it with an h, as in Shaoran:P***

CHAPTER TWO: GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN

Shaoran had settled everything in Hong Kong and was now ready to return to Tomoeda. The place he felt more like home. The place his friends and Sakura were. Truth is he couldn't wait to see her. He was rather anxious, and feared he'd be extremely awkward around her. But that didn't matter, as he was now ready to return for good, hoping they could go back to how they were before he left, answering his mother's wishes. He had deliberately kept his return a secret, wanting to surprise her, but now he wasn't sure if it was actually a good idea. He had just settled in with Wei and although he should have done it in the morning, his impatience took over and he headed to her house.

He knocked on the door and hoped she would come to open. Instead he was welcomed with her brother's famous death glare. Toya looked ready to kick him out. He gave him an angered look too and before he could answer his question , he saw her standing on the living room's doorway. Toya moved out of the way, and he was able to take a good look at her. She had gotten a good deal taller, but again, so had he. Her honey hair was quite longer, with the same cute small pigtails on the sides and her eyes were as bright as he remembered them, with a new peculiar shine. What struck him the most was how her body seemed to have changed into one of a young woman, with a narrow waist, wider hips, slightly fuller breast and the same long legs. He felt his cheeks burn, and looked down, scolding himself for acting like a small schoolboy. Shaoran heard her giggle and before he realized it, he had her hanging around his neck, laughing out loud. He gave her a big squeeze, unconsciously having a wide grin on his face.

Sakura felt completely taken aback by his visit. When she saw him standing there, she could think that it was an awful joke. But he seemed too real. And he was taller, almost as tall as Yukito. His shoulders were wide and he was toned, probably the result of continuous training. His face was still gentle, but with a firmer jaw-line, and the barely-there presence of facial hair. Awestruck, she ran onto him and hugged him. She could have been dreaming, but she didn't care. She felt his arms around her and realized it was actually true.

"Shaoran!" She exclaimed, letting go of him, but pinning her eyes on his face.

"H-Hello, Sakura." He greeted, wondering if he could get any redder.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling. Toya sighed and left them, eyeing Shaoran suspiciously.

"I…I returned."

"You… You've changed."

"Hm. So have you."

"Well… It's been a long time since you last came around."

"I know, I…I'm sorry."

"Oh! Did the clothes fit you now that you've gotten this… big?" She laughed. Sakura liked to listen to his deeper voice.

"W-Well, the scarves and all are okay. The shirts are a little short, but I keep them, to…to remind me of you." He timidly looked away.

"T-Thanks…" Sakura replied, blushing. "You should have told me though, to make bigger."

"No, it's okay…"

"Sakura?" Her dad called.

"Dad, it's Shaoran!" She called back and turned to the boy again. "Take off your shoes and come inside."

"Um, are you sure I'm not… disturbing? I should have come tomorrow."

"No, no!" She took him by the hand and led him inside.

"G-Good evening." He said, bowing.

"Good evening!" Her father greeted. "Welcome back." Shaoran nodded.

"Hello!" Yukito said, smiling. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Shaoran answered.

Toya gave him a mean head-to-toe look and he frowned.

"Will you join us for dinner?" Mr. Fujitaka asked.

"I've already eaten, but thank you very much."

"Then we'll go upstairs!" Sakura announced, taking his hand.

"What?" Her brother said.

"I'll eat the rest later on, I want to see Shaoran! Please, Father?" She asked and he blushed again.

"Yes, okay." Mr. Fujitaka replied grinning.

"Thank you!" Sakura said, dragging Shaoran out of the kitchen. Before she went up the stairs, she gave him another hug.

He hugged her back, stroking her hair. "I…I've missed you."

She sighed happily. "I've missed you too. I'm so happy that you came back." She took his hand again and led them up. She opened the door, and Kero flew right in front of her face.

"Where's my pudding?" He demanded.

"Kero, I didn't bring it."

"Sakura! Why, why, why do you always forget about me… The only thing I ask for is-"

"Kero! We have a visitor…" She moved from the doorway, letting Shaoran enter.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kero exclaimed. "This can't be… the kid!"

"I'm not a kid!" Shaoran said, lifting his fist up.

"Sakura, what kind of magic did you use to bring him here?"

"Nothing of that sort, Kero. Just a lucky coincidence!" She smiled.

Shaoran blushed again, watching her smile. He had missed seeing her being her usual cheerful self. He moved his gaze to her room. The plush toys she had seemed to have been removed. The walls were decorated with various posters and her desk was full of notepads, sticky notes, cards, photos and a familiar black teddy bear.

"You still have this thing?" He asked, approaching the desk.

"Of course I do… Why would I not?"

Shaoran shrugged.

"She has been dressing it up every day." Kero informed. "Knitting him all sorts of hats and shirts, neglecting her cards!"

"I'm not!" Sakura defended herself, grabbing the flying Guardian.

Shaoran grinned slightly, feeling weirdly at home. Sakura sat on her bad, signaling him to join her. He blushed and sat at the edge of it.

"How's Meiling?" Sakura asked.

"She's fine, and sends you her regards."

"I hear she has a new boyfriend?"

He nodded. "Yes, she has."

"What? The brat got a new boyfriend?" Kero asked. "Who in his right mind would-"

"Oh, stop it, Kero! Meiling is fine, and a very kind person." Sakura said.

"Indeed." Shaoran agreed.

"So, they'll be like…us?" Sakura asked, looking down, not knowing how to put it right.

"What do you mean?" Shaoran said, turning to look at her.

"Um, I, um…Are… A-Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I think so…" He replied. "If you still want us to."

"Of course I do, Shaoran! B-"

"Okay, I think I'll take off now." Kero announced, flying away from Sakura's grasp. "This is getting a bit to sappy for my taste. I'll be back in a while, and you'd better have my dessert here." He pushed the window open and flew out.

"Still crazy for food, eh?" Shaoran said.

"Yes, that's our Kero."

"So, you were saying?"

"I was saying that… well, things have changed during these years, and I didn't know if you'd still…you know." He nodded. "Will you be joining us in High School?"

"Yes, I'm here to stay."

Sakura's eyes lit up and she smiled at him, causing his cheeks to turn red again. "That's great! Everyone will be happy to see you, Shaoran!"

"You think?"

"Yes!"

"So…"

A knock on the door made him drop the rest of the sentence.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked and Toya pushed the door open, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Just here to check on you…" He commented. "In case _he _did anything…"

"What was that?" Shaoran and Sakura said simultaneously.

Toya simply snorted. "I'll be in my room with Yuki, so I will be listening…" He closed the door behind him.

"What does he think we would do anyway?" Sakura asked frustrated and Shaoran shrugged.

"I… I just wanted to see you again." He said, looking at his hands. Sakura scouted closed to him and chuckled.

"I know. And now that you're here, I can show you all the new things I can do with the cards. And we can go out at night, and talk, and I'm sure Tomoyo would want to make outfits for you too and-"

"She's still crazy about making you outfits, eh?"

"W-Well, yeah." Sakura said, smiling goofily.

Shaoran stood up. "I think I'll leave you now. It's getting late and you should sleep."

"No, you can stay!"

"It's okay, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay… I'll walk you down."

They reached the front door and Sakura smiled at him. He grinned back lightly, giving her a good look, trying to memorize the small differences on her face. She was definitely pretty and he was very happy to be back, even though he didn't really show it. Shaoran opened the door and took a step outside.

"Good night, Sakura." He said and she waved.

"Good night, Shaoran, I'll see you tomorrow!"

***A/N: I hope it didn't turn out too…fluffy. It's basically just a talk, I hope the next chapter will be more interesting, and hopefully the last. Please let me know how you found it so far**** ^^ ***


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N: I apologize for the previous chapter's typos as well! I just noticed them, and I'm sorry for the wrong words at times :P Thanks for those who read it and took the time to review. So, this is the last chapter of this short fic. In case you liked it, please tell me so, so I can write some more or anything :P ***

CHAPTER THREE: SO, DO YOU STILL MEAN IT?

Shaoran was seated next to Yamazaki for the new school year. Sakura was seated in front of him again, with Tomoyo always at her size. His old classmates seemed glad to have him back, and so was he. They had all changed, and it really took some time to get used to their changes. Tomoyo had gotten really tall and had different color highlights in her hair every day. According to his classmates, Chiharu was the 'hottest' girl in class, with Naoko being the cleverest of all and Yamazaki the most envied boy for having Chiharu. Many of the boys had also taken up several sports, and before he knew it, he found himself joining various teams. Sakura was casually her gleeful self, and made sure to pay attention to him, but he couldn't help but feel… slightly unsure and empty. It had been something that bothered him during the last three years, but couldn't bring himself to ask.

Their new subjects were far more interesting than those in the earlier school years. He was also surprised to find out that Sakura had gotten pretty good, especially in subjects like Literature and Arts. He, on the other hand, was acing Mathematics and Physics. He also made sure to take Japanese kanji lessons during his stay at Hong Kong, in order to be able to participate well in all classes.

The week passed away uneventfully, and Friday came around quickly.

"Say, Sakura, will we be going to that festival?" Tomoyo asked on the way home.

"Sure! Shaoran, will you join us?" Sakura asked, turning to see him.

"S-Sure. When is it?"

"On Sunday. Yukito and Toya are working there, too."

Shaoran shrugged and half-smiled at her. She blushed slightly and turned around again.

"Sakura, you have to let me dress you up!" Tomoyo said. "I have the perfect outfit in mind, and you'll look so beautiful and cute!"

"Eh, heheh, sure, Tomoyo…"

"Oh, and I'll record you! I'm so excited!"

Sakura smiled goofily and pushed her hands in her jacket's pockets. They soon reached the point where Tomoyo's and their routes parted.

"Shall I take you home, Sakura?" Shaoran asked.

"Well, I was thinking of visiting Tomoyo…"

"Is there anything wrong?" The girl asked.

"N-No, nothing. I just want to talk to you about some…girl things. That is all."

"Okay then! I'm sure Mother will be happy to see you."

"Is it fine, Shaoran?"

"Yes, of course." He replied. "See you."

Sakura squeezed his hand, smiled happily at him and left with her friend.

_-at Tomoyo's house-_

"Please, Sakura, drink all you like!" Mrs. Sonomi said. "We're happy to have you here."

"Thank you very much!"

"Don't mention it, dear. I'll leave you two alone, now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?"

Sakura nodded and she left.

"So, what's bothering you?" Tomoyo asked, pouring tea into their cups.

"I need your advice, Tomoyo." Sakura said, sighing.

"Anything I can do for you to be happy, I'll do it." Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Tomoyo. So… I don't know what to do with Shaoran."

"What about it? I thought you were happy that he's back."

"I am! I'm very happy. But he seemed a bit distant this week. I was hoping we would be…different, you know. But something is wrong with him, and I don't know what."

"Well, Sakura, I would be in his place too."

"But, why?"

"Hah, Sakura you are so dense sometimes!" Tomoyo chuckled. "It's been three years, and you never really replied to his feelings! You might be boyfriend-girlfriend, but he still doesn't know."

"But… how could he not? I mean, I thought he knew."

"Well, he might be as dense as you! You never really did tell him, so it's reasonable for him to be unsure. Do you know how you feel about him?"

"Yes! He's the first thing I think in the morning and the last before I fall asleep…"

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"But what if his feelings towards me have changed?"

"Oh, no, Sakura! He still looks at you like he did. And he blushes so much! He's so cute when he does that, don't you think?"

"I… I haven't really noticed."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Luckily you have me to notice these things, uh?"

Sakura nodded. "But still… What if he'd rather be with someone else? I did notice how Haruko looked at him all day…"

"Oh, you noticed that? Unbelievable!"

Sakura laughed. "I'll have to tell him, then."

"Do it on Sunday, at the festival."

"Yes."

"I'll make sure your outfit is perfect! I have already started sewing it, I'm sure you'll look your cutest!"

Sakura shook her head, biting a cookie.

_-at the Festival's entrance, Sunday evening-_

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura called, running towards her friends. Tomoyo had already turned her camera on and captured her running. "I apologize for my tardiness!"

"It's okay!" Tomoyo said smiling. "You look so good in these clothes!"

Sakura smiled and blushed. Tomoyo had made her a beautiful lavender draped dress, sleeveless, with some detailed lace finishing touches. It had a small lacey belt in the middle and reached several inches over her knee.

"You look… very nice." Shaoran commented blushing and looking down.

"Thank you! Now, shall we go?"

The three of them went around the exhibits, visiting stands and greeting people.

"I think I'll go buy a lemonade." Tomoyo said. "You two wait for me here." She smiled at them and left.

"So…" Sakura began.

"What is it?"

"I want to tell you something…"

He looked at her softly. "Yes?"

"I think I should…Um… The truth is, I…" Before she could finish her sentence, a tall boy stepped between them.

"Toya! What do you want?"

He eyed Shaoran angrily. "I'm just here to bring you some ice-cream."

"Ice-cream? We didn't ask for ice-cream."

"Well, I thought I'd bring some either way." Toya replied, never ceasing to look at Shaoran.

"Thanks a lot, but can you now leave?"

"What is this? You're shooing me?"

"Come on, Toya." Yukito called, approaching. "We have work to do. Hello, Sakura and Shaoran."

"Hello!" They greeted simultaneously. Yukito smiled at them and started to drag Toya along.

"Please, Toya, come!"

"Uh, fine, Yuki. But I'll be watching you." Toya warned and Sakura shook her head. When the boys had finally left she felt her bag shake, till Kero popped out.

"Kero!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go to the Festival alone, right? Now, where's the ice-cream he brought?"

"Here." Sakura answered, handing him the cone. "Go find Tomoyo at the drink stand, I need to do something."

"Drink stand, eh?" Kero said, licking the ice cream. "I could use some soda…" He said, flying away.

"Come with me." Sakura said, taking Shaoran by the hand and hiding behind some bushes. "I'll take us somewhere quiet."

She pulled out her locket.

"The key that holds the power of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command you under our convert. Release!"

She gracefully received the changed staff and pulled out her card. "Fly!"

A pair of beautiful wings appeared on her back. "Float! Levitate him near me!" A bright pink wave circled Shaoran, till only a fuchsia 'dish' was left underneath him. Sakura started to fly and the Float card kept him by her side, till they reached the sky.

"So…" Sakura began again. "I want to…Um…"

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Sakura, can you take us down? P-Please?"

"Uh?"

"I'm…I'm kind of afraid of heights…"

Sakura did notice that he seemed paler, with his eyes pinned on the ground.

"Sure."

She flew down, till they reached the empty Penguin Park. "Join me." She said, sitting on a swing.

He sat on the middle swing, feeling slightly embarrassed to sit on a swing-set that seemed a bit too small for him now.

"Do you remember?" Sakura asked. "They day I confessed to Yukito?"

Shaoran nodded.

"Did I even thank you properly for making me feel better?"

"Of course, Sakura. Although you didn't have to. You know that a smile suits you the best…"

She smiled. "So, I want to talk to you about, well, us."

He looked carefully at her.

She shyly played with the tip of her dress. "I need to know, Shaoran. Are you sure you want to be with me? I mean, my 'assets' are not as big as Chiharu's, and I'm not as bright as Naoko. Rika ended up to be the most fun person to be with, and, well, Haruko is a nice girl too, that seemed to l-"

"What do all these have to do with us, Sakura?"

"All I'm saying is that maybe you want something different than me. Maybe I'm not… what you want."

He slightly laughed. "Sakura. I met you when I could only think of myself, and you… taught me many things. We have fought many battles together, you have saved me and I have saved you countless of times. These are things that bond people, permanently. Nothing could ever change that, and all we've been through together. So, no. You are what I want… But if you're not sure, then we're wasting our time here." He stood up.

"No, I'm sure, Shaoran!" She jumped up. "But… that thing you told me back then… Do you still mean it?"

"That… That I love you?"

She nodded.

"Yes." He said, looking down. "I still mean it, with all my heart. And I feel so exposed, Sakura. I don't know how you feel. I feel like I'm troubling you. Like I'm a burden or something…"

"How could you say such things, Shaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm certain about my feelings. Shaoran, I'm… I'm in love with you. I care about you more than anyone."

"Then say it." He said, looking into her green eyes.

She took a deep breath. "Shaoran Li, I… I love you!"

Shaoran smiled at her and before she realized it, he had her in his arms, spinning around, laughing loudly.

"I love you!" She kept repeating again again.

Shaoran put her down, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. "Say that you'll stay with me." She whispered.

"I'll stay with you." He said, supporting his chin on the crown of her head. "Forever."

Sakura looked up and smiled. "C-Can you…kiss me?" She asked.

He half-smiled and put some hair strands behind her ears. "I can. Do you want me to?"

"More than anything."

He lowered his head, and she stood on the tip of her toes. She could feel his breath on her mouth and he closed the small distance separating them, with their lips finally touching. It felt right. Sakura could only feel that this was it for her. He captured her lips, placing his hands on her waist, and she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pecked her and drew back.

"I love you so much." He said and she giggled playfully, hugging him again.

"This is amazing!" Tomoyo cheered, jumping from behind some bushes.

"Tomoyo!" They both shouted, almost jumping as well.

"This is so perfect! Sakura! Oh, I have your confession and your first kiss on tape! You are so cute! I'm so happy!" She danced her way towards them, practically worshipping Sakura.

Sakura felt extremely awkward. "T-Tomoyo… how did you find us?"

"Oh, Kero thought you might bring him here."

"K-Kero?"

The Guardian appeared behind Tomoyo.

"A little sappy for my taste, too, but I liked it." He said, smiling.

_-in front of the Tomoeda Hospital, several years later-_

"So, what did the doctor say?" Shaoran asked.

"I need to watch my cholesterol." Sakura replied. "And told me to remind you to take your blood pressure pills. And that we need to drink more milk, with osteoporosis lurking around, honey."

"Oh, I miss the times we would simply run around without complaining about our aching bones with every single step…"

"Now, now. Stop whining, you old grympy. Nadeshiko will bring the kids today, for the summer vacations. Oh, the little one looks just like you."

Shaoran simply nodded. "If only he had my name as well."

"Well, you have another grandson with your name, so stop whining again." She took him by his elbow and started walking towards their home.

***A/N: So, that was it! How was it? Please take some seconds to review, and leave me a comment on what you'd like me to do next! I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes! I hope you enjoyed it!***


End file.
